A Change in the Weather
by ImagineToLife
Summary: AU. Naomily story. The last place Naomi wants to be is on a trip to a Mind Body Spirit Expo with her mother to "find herself". She hasn't quite seemed to have found that, but maybe herself isn't what fate has set out for her to find? xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time writing, so writing as the characters is also very new to me.. but hey, everyone has to start somewhere right? Please don't let that discourage you from reading! The story begins from Naomi's POV, but that may begin to switch into Emily's and visa vera. Reading all the amazing naomily stories inspired me to want to give it a shot :) All mistakes are my own and the story should hopefully get better as it progresses, please bear with me! Let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Skins.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Come on dear, we're going to be late!" I roll my eyes, pulling the blankets back over my head. _Jesus Christ, mothers…_

I hear clashing and commotion coming from downstairs, and slowly pull myself into a sitting position, squinting from the blinding light beaming through my now wide open curtains. _This is going to be a looong day_. Not daring to glance into any reflective surface, I manage to make my way to the kitchen, eyes still half shut, slumping onto a stool at the kitchen bench. I notice mum is already dressed as my eyes scan over her outfit. A floral print shirt, long flowing skirt with every colour of the rainbow, coloured bangles and beaded necklaces layered up. I roll my eyes for the second time this morning. _Fucking hippies._

"Oh, Naomi dear! Good morning" She says cheerfully,_ "_You look like you need a strong coffee!"

I don't know whether to be offended at that remark or thankful as she hands me a mug of hot steaming coffee, but I thank her, forcing a bit of a smile.

My mum is bouncing off the walls this morning. I watch her gracefully cook and clean for today's big adventure, as I instead wait for the caffeine to begin to take effect in my body. And by _todays big adventure_ I'm referring to some Mind Body Spirit Expo my mother has decided I need to come along to, to "find myself". _The joy._

As I finally make my way to the front door a while later, I'm faced with a grinning Kieran seeing me out.

"How did you manage to get out of this one?!" I mutter, loud enough for him to hear. He smirks. I sigh exaggeratedly, his face still smirking as he hands me a packed lunch mother has made. "Because if its not organic-

"It'll be problematic!" We finish each other's sentences, bringing a smile to my face. _He's good to her._

We say goodbye and the next thing I know, we're on the road, driving though miles and miles, _and did I mention more miles?,_ of countryside with mum and there's no turning back.

"Isn't it beautiful Naomi?" Her eyes so mesmerized by the nature surrounding her that I have to keep reminding her to stay focused on the road.

_All I can see is fucking grass and cows. But I can see this means something to her._

"Yeah…its really something"

* * *

We pull into the parking lot and I step out of the car, placing my feet on the ground for the first time in several long hours. It feels nice to be surrounded by fresh clean air and having the knowledge that no one I know will be anywhere remotely close _to piss me off. _I take a few steps, rummaging though my bag for my sunglasses, while mum gets out.

"All set?" She asks.

I look up, putting on my sunglasses. "Yeah" I reply. "Lets do this". _Lets get this over and done with more like.._

The sounds of our footsteps along the gravel path are increasingly being overtaken by the sound of music and buzzing of people in the near distance, when suddenly we are faced directly with the source. The grassed valley is filled with tents, stalls and mini stages scattered around what looks like hundreds of people zig-zagging their way though out.

"Wow" I exclaim, interrupting mum, as our surroundings come into view. It really was not my kind of scene, but I have to admit it was nothing like i have ever seen before. Mum looks completely in her element. She begins rambling on about stalls filled with handmade hippie clothing and bags, weird jewellery made from stones, herbal medicines, spiritual healings. The list continues as we make our way into the crowds.

"Which one do you think Naom?" Mother questions, holding up two very brightly patterned scarves. I screw my face up.

"Uh, neither?"

"Naomi" She warns, with a stern look on her face.

"Fine" I sigh, "The one on the left"

This seems to keep her pleased as she continues through the stalls, and I trail behind, squeezing my way through all the people.

"See anything you'd like?"

She watches me as I search around for anything better to look at than herbal aphrodisiacs where we have now stopped.

I pause, shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah mum, I think I'm going to go look over here" I signal towards a jewellery stall and she nods, smiling.

I run my fingers lightly over the bangles in front of me. _Don't think I'll be "finding myself" at this place mother, I'm not you. Ugh, I wish she didn't have to act like she fucking knows me..She knows nothing about me._

"They're all handmade"

I snap out of my thoughts and raise my head, looking up at the stall owner, who is giving me a confused look and I realise I have been staring at these bangles for more than what would be considered socially acceptable for browsing.

"Impressive" I pause, "How much are these?" I ask, slipping a silver skull ring on my finger. They look to be hand carved and about the only thing that's remotely my style in this place.

"4 pound"

"I'll take two" I tell her, keeping one on my finger and popping the other into my bag. _Maybe Eff will like one._

Effy and I met in college, although if we met now I doubt we ever would have become friends. Her presence was so mysterious, unlike anyone I had ever met before and she had this confidence over everyone without even having to speak. I didn't want friends, but one day during our first year I skipped class to have a smoke and caught her sitting on the floor of the girls bathroom, eyes red and mascara smudged down her cheeks. As we sat there she began to open up. It startled me at first but the more we got talking the more I realised how much we actually had in common. We were these two strong individuals who didn't care what anyone in the world thought of us. I was lonely because I didn't let anyone come near me, Eff on the other hand had plenty of friends but she never let people in, leaving her in exactly the same position as myself. It just worked.

I start to walk off, before I notice mum coming towards me.

"Oh massages! She smiles, seeing a sign, "I'm going to get one, would you like to join?"

"No" _Christ is she serious._

I notice she is waiting for me to keep talking.

"No um, I think I'll go and-"_ Shit Naomi, what's wrong with you, can't even think of something to say._

"Eat!" I announce. _That was close._

"Sure dear, I'll meet up with you lat-"

"Gina!" Mum spins around and my eyes glance upwards.

"Penny! Fancy seeing you here!" _  
_

"I'll call you later" Mum mouths as she walks off in deep conversation with Penny. _Who the fuck is penny anyway?_

I continue walking to the back of all these stalls, not making any eye contact and hoping to find some peace and quiet in this mad house._  
_

"Freedom at last" I mumble, pulling myself up onto the ledge of a stone wall.

I sit cross-legged, pulling the lunch out from my bag that my mother has very _kindly_ provided. It was nice over here. The voices of people were only murmurs, and the music could only faintly be heard. The parking lot was in the opposite direction, so no one even walks past here, and I can actually breathe in this air. _There is only so much incense and fragrance candles that one can handle._

I unwrap this _mystery_ lunch, leading to my great disappointment. Mum had poured dressing throughout my salad sandwich and made the bread completely soggy and inedible. _I swear I'm not just being fussy._

"Fucking hell" I mutter, looks like I'll be going hungry today. But that's when I notice a stifle of laughter coming from close by.

I flick my eyes up suddenly. _Nothing._

Turn my head to the left. _Nothing._

Swing my head back and turn to the right of me. _Nothing._

Pausing for a moment, I turn my head behind me in a fast swivelled motion, glancing down behind the wall I'm sitting on.

The first thing I see is _red._

* * *

**Soo...I'm sorry, it probably sucked. But review and let me know what you thought anyway? Did anything work, constructive criticism? **

**Or if it intrigued you even a tiny bit, just mention that you would read if I continued! It would mean the world to me :)**

**Things are just getting started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, you guys are so nice! I woke up with reviews and was scared you were all going to hate it..but instead I was smiling like an idiot reading them.**

**Here's chapter two.. It's from Emily's POV. I hope it's okay, I don't know how I feel about it...****But let me know what you think? :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins is still not mine.**

* * *

**Previously: **

"Fucking hell" I mutter, looks like I'll be going hungry today. But that's when I notice a stifle of laughter coming from close by.

I flick my eyes up suddenly. _Nothing._

Turn my head to the left. _Nothing._

Swing my head back and turn to the right of me. _Nothing._

Pausing for a moment, I turn my head behind me in a fast swivelled motion, glancing down behind the wall I'm sitting on.

The first thing I see is _red._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Oh shit, she noticed me. Just...apologise. No no...maybe it looks like you haven't seen her yet. Fuck Emily, you're such a twat, why did you have to laugh? Just...say something, anything!_

"Uh.. Hi" She says in a surprised but unsure tone, looking down at me.

"Hey.." I reply, politely clearing my throat. My voice more raspy than usual from not speaking in a while.

"Sorry. I guess I should have looked before I sat down, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be down here. Everyone seems to be, you know.."

She notions in the direction of the tents. "Over there and-"

"Its fine" I smile, interrupting her.

We sit in silence as she gathers herself. "Um, what exactly _are_ you doing down there may I ask?"

I look back up at her, squinting from the sun beaming down "That depends, I could ask you what you're doing up there"

A conversation about my sister Katie forcing me here and me giving in like_ usual_ was really not the sort of thing I wanted to talk about right now. And I know what you're thinking, what would a person like Katie be doing at a place like this, right? Well trust her to read in some beauty magazine that this place had "natural beauty remedies" that _really_ worked, so she has been set on coming here for weeks. Of course that's not the version of the story mum heard. She told mum that we were going on a road trip for the weekend to spend some "quality time together as sisters". _Because we don't already see enough of each other. _Mum was, shall we say _very_ encouraging of the idea as soon as Katie also decided to mention finding me a nice boy while we are away. _Christ._

"I did ask you first" She says smiling and I release the breath I realise I've been holding onto the whole time. _God, she looked beautiful when she smiled... for fucks sake, you don't even know the poor girl, snap out of it._

I change the subject, "What are you going to do about your sandwich?"

"What?" She asks before realising, "Oh you saw that, right... I haven't thought about it actually". She goes back to staring at her disaster of a lunch.

I don't know what it is about this girl. I don't even know her but something about her makes me want to. Plus the look of boredom we both have at the moment is pretty well matched.

"I have leftovers" I suggest. She looks down, confused. "I just mean, well you haven't eaten and, they'll just go to waste. Not that you have to it was just, a suggestion" I mumble off, fidgeting with the strap of my bag when she doesn't reply.

She begins packing up her things. _Great Emily really blew it this time. _When suddenly she jumps down off the ledge and onto my side of the wall.

"Why not" She says as she sits down, matching my position against the stone wall. 'What better way to spend my afternoon than eating behind a wall with a girl"

My cheeks flush pink, as I flash my eyes over to hers, before looking straight ahead once more pretending to look distracted. She doesn't look phased. I know it was meant in the most innocent and sarcastic way possible, but I secretly hope that she is at least enjoying the company.

I can see her clearly now and realise that it wasn't only when she smiled that she looked beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair was in waves, falling to the tops of her shoulders, her body slender but still curved and her long legs shown off in tightly fitted jeans. I glance down at my small figure. _Much longer than mine._

She chooses this moment to take off her sunglasses and I bring my eyes to finally meet hers. They were so- "beautiful" I murmur, before freezing, realising I said that out loud.

She watches me, biting her lip with a puzzled look on her face. I don't even need to see myself to know that my face is probably now matching to the colour of my hair.

"Blue" I continue. _Fuck. _"I mean, the sky, the colour of the sky. It's- it's really nice today"_ I never stumble around girls like that, what's wrong with me today._

I sit for a moment trying to gain the courage to face her, before slowly turning my head to look at her.

"Yeah, the weather is lovely" She looks highly amused and I would rather die.

Her stomach rumbles.

"Oh, the food! I'm such a twat!" I exclaim, handing a container of noodles over to her.

She laughs. "Thanks"

We sit in comfortable silence as she eats and I go back to admiring the scenery. Fresh green grass stretches as far as the eye can see along the valley. The beginning of the forest is to the right of me, with large oak trees scattered around the sloping landscape. It's a pity I left my camera in the car, I think I could take some amazing shots here. To the left of me is- well this girl, this_ rather gorgeous_ girl spending her afternoon with me and I don't even know her name.

"Hey.." I say, finally breaking our streak of silence. She has her head laid against the stone, eyes closed as she soaks up the rays of sun.

"Yeah?" Her eyes remain closed, and I take this moment to notice her lips. _So soft and rosy._

She opens her eyes, looking back at me and the corners of my lips turn up into a smile.

"I don't even know your name?"

"And why would you want to know that?" She teases. I roll my eyes.

"Naomi" _Naomi, _I repeat it in my head for safekeeping.

"And you?" She asks genuinely.

"I'm Em-"

"Ems, you lezo bitch! What the fuck are you doing down there?"

I jump suddenly, lifting my head to meet eyes with my sister who is now leaning over the stone wall looking directly at us. I notice Naomi has reacted the same, as I feel her gaze moving back and forward between Katie and I.

"Ha" She announces "You're twins!"

This time the look she receives from both Katie and I is just as well matched.

"Er, sorry. I just, I mean, its just that I didn't-"

Katie rolls her eyes, cutting her off. "Come on, we're leaving"

"Yeah I'll be there soon, I just have to-"

"No, now bitch"

"Katie-"

"Em, now!" I sigh, rolling my eyes as Naomi watches silently.

Katie waits impatiently as I stand up, swinging my bag over my shoulder, before bringing my attention back to Naomi who is still on the ground. She looks slightly uncomfortable and that's when it hits me that Katie just told her I was gay. _Shit, trust Katie to say something like that. Maybe she didn't notice, it wasn't like she said it directly.._

"I better go, talk to you later then" I say with a half smile as she draws her attention up to me. _Those eyes..._

"Yeah, see you"

I begin to walk off. I know as well as Naomi that we won't see each other again; we didn't even exchange numbers. But as far as I know she's straight and I don't want to freak the poor girl out, its not like she asked either. _But, you can still be friends with her right? There's no harm in that. Even if she is gorgeous and you haven't been able to keep your eyes off her all afternoon…_

I pause, taking a deep breath before turning around. I notice she was already looking at me as I walked away. My stomach flips.

"Um, Naomi?"

"Yeah?" _Can I have your number? Come on Emily it's not that hard. What's the worst that can happen?_

"...It was nice meeting you" _What's wrong with you, Jesus.._

"Oh- yeah uh, the same to you" She replies, with a hint of, disappointment? _No, don't be silly; it was probably all in your head._

I walk away this time without looking back.

* * *

"So, did you find any beauty products to make your skin _stay this younger forever_?" I mock Katie, as we get into the car.

"Fuck you. No, but I did meet this boy. He's well fit and I think he likes me. We were talking all afternoon and..."

Katie continues to talk as she drives.

I try my best to listen, nodding in places, still slightly annoyed at her for making me leave earlier. But as I look out of the car window and the sun begins to set there's only one thing on my mind.

_Naomi._

* * *

**Soo..First time writing as Emily, bear with me. Review and let me know if you would keep reading? :) They're really inspiring and reading them all made me want to update as soon as I could :)**

**Constructive criticism, thoughts, opinions..anything? Im not sure quite if its written how I'm trying to express it..**

**Naomi POV next! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for taking so long to update! For some reason I thought it was a good idea to begin this story during the middle of my exams... Needless to say I didn't have the time to write, but they are all over now so stay tuned for more :)  
**

**Here's the next chapter, it's from Naomi's POV.  
Please keep in mind that I'm new at this so please bear with any mistakes for the moment :)**

**Don't forget to review your thoughts and/or let me know if you're still following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins.**

* * *

**Previously:**

I try my best to listen, nodding in places, still slightly annoyed at her for making me leave earlier. But as I look out of the car window and the sun begins to set there's only one thing on my mind.

_Naomi._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Em. Her name is Em. I wonder what that stands for? Emma? Emelia? Emerald?_

The first thing I saw was her red hair, so vibrant and full of shine against her deep brown eyes. She had a button nose in perfect symmetry to her face and oh god the way she smiled and bit her lip when she was deep in thought. It was only when she stood up that I realised how small she actually was. But her small figure was definitely not disadvantaging her in any way. I don't know why I'm even thinking this but she was _really_ cute. The way she nervously turned around and called my name in that soft raspy voice...

I snap out of my thoughts. _Fucking hell Naomi, why are you acting like this? She's a girl!_

* * *

I walk behind the backs of the stalls in the direction of the car park. The sun has set for the evening, the winds have picked up and it's bloody freezing! I shiver, cursing myself for not bringing something warmer to put on and begin to pick up my pace, wrapping my arms around my waist for warmth.

I see mum's blonde hair matching to mine pop out from the boot of the car. She notices me too and waves me over.

"Get in, get in before you catch a cold!" She calls, still waving her arm at me. I jump into the car without hesitation as she finishes putting the bags into the boot. _God knows what she bought._

The scent of incenses and oils fill the car as mum jumps in seconds later. She starts the engine and I turn the heating on full blast to try and warm up.

"It's going to fog up the windscreen if you do that dear" I sigh, moving the knob back down slightly as we turn onto the motorway.

"So how was your day then?" I ask, mostly out of obligation.

"It was wonderful! You really should have joined in on the massage. Penny- Remember Penny from my old work?" She glances at me and I nod slightly. She and I spent the rest of the afternoon together shopping for all of your Christmas gifts. Oh and then we-" _To be honest I stopped listening after that with the realisation that my Christmas presents are going to be something along the lines of fucking patterned flare pants and calming bath crystals...Cannot wait._

I notice she has finished her story. "Glad you enjoyed it"

I begin to reflect on my afternoon. If it weren't for the little fiery redhead, I definitely would not have enjoyed my day. It was surprisingly nice to have her company. _Really nice..._

Mum interrupts my thoughts. "You've been grinning about something since you stepped foot in the car. How did you spend your afternoon? With a nice young boy perhaps?"

"Muuummm! No!" I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Naomi, I know _you_ and I know how you react when you've met someone, I'm your mother!"

"I didn't meet a boy mum!"

"No? Then who did you meet?"

I pause, before continuing. "...A girl"

She waits for me to keep talking. _I hate it when she does that._

"Her name is Em, although I'm not sure what that stand for. She's lovely, we shared lunch and spent the afternoon together, just sitting, mostly in silence, but it was nice, you know? Her hair is a bright red-"

I cut myself off as soon as I see her unsure facial expression staring back at me. "-No, not like that! She's just a friend, and we didn't even exchange numbers so I doubt I'll see her again anyway"

"Right...Just a _friend_" She says, and I catch a smile on the corners of her lips. The emphasis she put on the word friend is too much for my liking.

This time, I wait for her to keep talking.

"Well that's lovely dear, you could do with a new _friend_" There's that emphasis again, but I let it go and it eventually turns into a comfortable silence between us.

* * *

I listen to the rain as large droplets of water begin to splatter at lightning speed against the window, windscreen wipers screeching back and forth. The sky is almost black but I can still make out the shapes of dark clouds rolling in. I flick my eyes over to mum who doesn't look at all phased by the changing weather outside, before moving my glance down to the patch of road visible from the car headlights shining out. The road's surface is almost reflective with the rainwater pouring down onto it. I flick mother's fog lamps on for her, but even with them on it's getting more and more difficult to see the direction of the road.

"Are you right to drive?" I question, concerned.

"Of course Naomi, it's mother nature! How lovely it is that we get to experience it"

I hold my concern, "Just slow your speed alright?"

I feel her looking at me, but can't see her face in the darkness. She drops her speed.

The wind continues to pick up speed as a strong gust rushes past the sides of the car and through the nearby trees. The rain is blowing from all directions in an attempt to follow the wind's changing path.

A second gale blows and I feel the wind lightly sway the car. My nerves jump and I shift upright and watch intently.

"Mum"

She doesn't respond. I begin to hear the roar of the wind as a third gust is building.

"Mum" I repeat, with an added tone of panic as we move out of the depths of the forest that the car was previously sheltered by.

"What is it sweetie?" The remaining trees, scarce along the side of the road begin to rustle, creating fast moving shadows over the car.

"We have to stop", I blurt out.

"What, why? Are you feeling okay?" She asks, puzzled.

"It's dangerous"

"Naomi, don't you think you're overreacting, it's-"

"-The wind is swaying our car!" I blurt out again, interrupting her.

"Yes, but I think-"

I hear the howl grow louder until a huge gust of wind releases.

"-Mum! Stop!" I yell, as the wind crashes against the side of the car, swaying the car sideways.

Mum slams her foot on the break and the tyres screech against the water covered roads, the car skidding out of our lane.

I throw my arms down, clutching onto the seat as hard as I can; eyes tightly shut as my heart races.

"Naaooomiiii!" My mother drags out the syllables of my name as the car swerves onto the opposite side of the road out of her control.

I try to catch my breath as the car comes to a sudden halt. Mum reaches out to me in the darkness and grips my hand. I almost pull away out of instinct, but her gesture is surprisingly calming. I let her hold it.

"Naomi" Mum pants, and it's now that I realise how much it frightened her as well. "I should have listened, I'm sorry", She continues, squeezing my hand.

"Can we just please move off the road, I don't want to risk a car coming"

She releases my hand and regains composure of herself "Oh. Yeah, uh, of course"

The car begins to slowly move once again until we are back into the correct lane.

"Is it okay to keep driving at this speed? We'll stop at the nearest motel for the night?"

"Mhm" is the only sound to come out of my mouth as I keep my eyes closed and head laid against the headrest, in an attempt to drift out of awareness of my surroundings.

* * *

I'm shaken awake by a speed hump as we pull into a motel car park. The wind has dropped significantly, but I can still hear the rain pouring outside. _Fuck. I wonder if mum happened to buy an umbrella in all the bags of shopping she did. _I wait impatiently for her to check us in.

"This was all they had left" She says as I enter the room. It was a typical basic motel room with a chair, bed, TV and bathroom. _Notice there was no plural on the word bed? Just one. Fucking hell._

I sigh heavily as I watch her settle in. "I'm going to go get some fresh air" I mumble as I walk out the door before mum can reply. _The car trips together were enough for me for one day._

Shining my phone light along the footpath, I walk briskly in the direction of a gazebo I spotted earlier as we drove in. By this point I've given up on trying to stay out of the rain, and make my way across the wet grass until I reach an old wooden gazebo shelter. It's too dark to see but I imagine the seats are wet from the drops of rainwater and make a safe decision to sit on the wooden floor.

I sit cross-legged, hands in face as I listen to the rain. Its freezing out and I still don't have a coat, but the surrounding seats are sheltering the wind a little. My phone vibrates against the wood and I hear a faint shuffle nearby as I pick it up. I flash my eyes around the gazebo and surrounding trees to no avail. _Stupid nature._

"Effy" my phone reads as I open the new message:

You were supposed to meet me so  
Im just checking you haven't died.  
You better not be lazing around your  
house Naomi. Leaving to go out now,  
talk tomorrow. Eff x

I sigh, closing my phone. _I actually did plan on going out tonight, I even promised Eff...But I guess I'll just have to explain tomorrow and we can reschedule._

"Stalking me are you..."

I jump onto my feet at the sudden voice, spinning around, trying to work out where it came from. _What the fuck?_

"Naomi-" They continue and I take a step backwards in confusion, dropping my phone in the process.

"Shit!" I mumble, scrambling around for it in the dark.

"-Naomi, relax!" I hear a stifled giggle. "It's just me" I pause and the familiarly of the voice suddenly hits me.

_The voice from earlier today. __The voice with that soft rasp. __The voice that belongs to a sweet little redhead... __Not that I'm complaining but what the heck is she doing here?_

"Em?" I question, although I already know the answer.

"You remembered" She replies, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"Of course" My stomach flutters with butterflies.

We fall into silence as I attempt to pat around the floor for my phone.

"Hold on, this might help" Em says as she flicks the light on from her phone and I capture the outline of her body in the shadowy light and flicks of glowing red throughout her hair. I spot my phone straight away and pick it up, tucking it into my pocket.

"Thanks" I tell her, smiling. She replies in a closed mouth smile, with one side of her mouth curling up higher than the other. _God that's cute.  
_

"And for the record I wasn't stalking you" I add, still looking at her.

"After the reaction you just gave... I know" She presses her lips together and looks me over as she moves her phone light off me.

"Are you sitting then?" I pause.

"Uh, yeah... sure" I reply, taking a seat down next to her.

It goes silent. _I want to talk to this girl. I didn't think I'd ever get to see her again and now I have the chance and have nothing to say, well that's fucking great isn't it Naomi?_

"I didn't think I would see you again..." She says quietly, as though she read my mind.

"Yeah, neither did I" I reply honestly. "But I'm very glad I did" I continue, without really thinking. _Shit._

"...You are?"

"Yeah... Why do you sound so surprised?" I ask sheepishly, thankful that the darkness is hiding my flushed face.

"Oh, I just- it's just that I thought you didn't..." She trails off.

"No go on, you can tell me". I say sincerely.

She takes a deep breath. "It's just that earlier when Katie interrupted, she implied that I liked girls" She pauses. "You looked uncomfortable so I thought you wouldn't, I thought you didn't-"

"-Em" I stop her and she pauses, her attention completely on me.

"That wasn't how I meant to react at all. I'm fine with it if you're- you know, gay or..." This time I trail off, unsure of how to word my thoughts.

"Yeah...I _am_ gay" She continues and I hear her nervously release a breath she's been holding.

"Hey" I reach out and touch her arm in the darkness. "You're the same Em to me and I'm completely okay with it. Alright?"

My stomach flips as I realise this is the first time we've touched. _Her skins feel so soft and warm beneath my touch... F__uck, is this a normal amount of time to be touching someone for? _Time ticks away as she still doesn't respond. Great, n_ow you're just probably being creepy Naomi..._

Em places her hand on top of mine suddenly and relief washes over me._  
_

"Emily" She says, her voice slightly husky from the cold air.

"Pardon?" She moves her hand away and I copy, instantly missing her touch. I watch her outline turn to face me as my eyes adjust further to the darkness; I shift to do the same.

"My name. It's Emily". She repeats.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Well it's lovely to officially meet you Emily" I say half joking. We both reach out to shake each other's hand at the same time and instead burst out laughing as the night rolls on.

_Her name is Emily. Perfect._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope it all made sense..**

**If you liked it/have any comments or thoughts/constructive criticism/are following along don't forget to review and let me know :) I greatly appreciate it and once again, its very encouraging.**

******Lots of Naomi and Emily next chapter, I promise! Oh** and Emily is the next POV xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed and followed! Greatly appreciate it.  
**

**I got someone to beta for this chapter, as one of the previous reviews suggested. So a huge thank you to them for doing it!**

**This chapter is in Emily's POV. Let me know what you think? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Well it's lovely to officially meet you Emily" I say half joking. We both reach out to shake each other's hand at the same time and instead burst out laughing as the night rolls on.

_Her name is Emily. Perfect._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sky is gradually getting lighter as the sun begins to rise for the morning. The rain has stopped, leaving that fresh after rain smell in the air. _We must have been out here for hours..._

"Naomi?" I say softly, staring up at the roof of the gazebo.

"Yeah?" She answers sleepily, her position matched to mine, as we lay stretched out over the wooden benches.

"Do you think we should go? It's getting late" The last thing I want to do is break our company, but it's not like we can stay out here forever.

"Or just, very early" She remarks. _Smart-ass  
_

"Yes, or very early. Come on" I tell her, sitting upright and reaching over to pull her arms up; both of us drained of energy. My efforts don't go very far and Naomi slips out of my grip on her way up.

"Shit, Sorry!" I exclaim, as she lands on the floorboards beneath me.

"Emily, if you wanted to put me on the ground like that, all you had to do was say so" Naomi states, getting herself up._  
_

My eyes bulge slightly as I turn my head away trying my hardest not to smile. I glance over to see her face smirking from my reaction. We catch eyes and she grins as if to let me know just how fine she is with my sexuality. I shake my head, trying to keep a straight face as we walk away from the gazebo for the first time in hours.

"What number are you staying in?" I ask, as we walk slowly through the wet grass towards the motel.

"Ah, Eighteen I think-"

"-Oh... Great" She groans suddenly, not giving me a chance to reply. She looks irritated.

"What is it?"

"There was only a single room left when my mum checked us in. Kind of a last minute decision, you know?"

"Oh" I reply softly, "I guess I would be the same. I couldn't imagine sleeping in the same bed as my mum... Especially after this year" She hesitates at my words. _Now is not really the time to go into details about my mother... I'll leave it for now._

"And I don't even have pyjama's!" She exclaims.

"You _still_ wear pyjamas?" I tease lightly.

"Well, no, not- not normally, but it's not as though I could just-"

I start laughing, and her face flushes with colour at her stumble of words. _It's not quite payback, but it's good enough for me._

"We have two double beds" I state, before Naomi interrupts, "Care to rub it in anymore?"_  
_

I pause, "I didn't mean it like that"

Naomi could stay with us for the night. I mean, it's practically morning and that way she won't be disturbing her mum. That's not too weird, is it? It makes sense. It has nothing to do with me liking her._ Oh great, I've just admitted it to myself. __I like Naomi._

"How did you mean it then?" She questions, as we make our way through the car park.

"I mean you could stay with us?" I glance over and see her looking confused. "I would sleep with Katie of course. That way you'll have a proper bed and won't be disturbing your mum"

I watch her ponder the idea as we walk up to the door of my room. I get out my key, before turning my attention back to Naomi.

"So..." I begin, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't want to be a burden, what about Katie?"

"Katie will get over it, the amount of times she's brought people over. I wouldn't offer if you were going to be a burden. Okay?"

I unlock the door quietly. "Yeah, okay" She whispers, "But you're going to be wearing pyjama's right?"

I roll my eyes and motion her inside. The room is dark, but I can hear Katie breathing lightly.

"Come on" I whisper, patting around the wall for the bathroom light switch. I step inside and Naomi follows quietly.

I look up, seeing her face and body in proper light for the first time since earlier today. _Still just as beautiful as I remembered. _Her blue tired eyes catch mine and I flick my eyes away and up to the mirror to see her still looking at me. She watches me rummage through my bag as I pull out an oversized shirt and some pants.

"Here, these should fit" I hold the clothes out to her. She hesitates but reaches out to take them, probably realising I wasn't going to take no as an answer. Our hands touch as I hand them to her and she lingers a little longer than necessary. _Stop over thinking it Emily._

"Thanks" She says quietly, "Um where should I-"

"I'll get changed out there" I whisper, "And your bed is on the left" I smile, before closing the door behind her.

I hop into bed next to Katie. It's been a while since we've had to sleep in the same bed, but it reminds me of how it was when we were kids. Everyone would always associate us as one because we were always together and looked much more similar than we do now. It's funny how things change like that. Now we fight just to be separate people...

I struggle to keep my eyes open as I finally hear Naomi's light footsteps walk past the bed. I want to say goodnight to her, but I don't want Katie to wake up either. My mind argues with the idea as I slowly drift off into sleep. _Today has been a long day._

* * *

I awake at the sound of the motel room door squeaking open. I open my eyes but the light from outside is blinding, and I press them tightly closed in an instant.

"Katie?" I mumble, still half asleep, trying to gather my bearings. I lift myself up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I hear her call from the bathroom. _Who else would it be? Naomi, I completely forgot! _My body jolts awake now as I turn my head to the left expecting to find her still fast asleep, but she's not there. The bed is empty, covers pulled up with a neat folded pile of my pyjama's placed on top of the pillow. My body sinks back into my bed. _She left me?_

Katie walks in moments later. She has a full face of makeup, hair neatly straightened, black tube skirt and a leopard print shirt. _My_ leopard print shirt._  
_

"Hey, that's mine!" I call, clearing my throat.

"I know, doesn't it look fucking badass on me?" She retorts back, and I sigh. "And why did you sleep in my bed?" She questions, watching me with narrow eyes.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. She shrugs, "Cute. Miss me did you?"

"No, I-"

"Anyway" She cuts me off, "You've been asleep half the day, get dressed yeah? I brought you breakfast, you can make it up to me later" Katie signals near the mini bar fridge and walks out again, closing the door behind her before I even get the chance to speak.

I groan, pulling myself out of bed and towards the shower. Katie has all of her clothes and toiletries sprawled over the bathroom floor like she owns the place. I shift some aside to form a path to the shower and turn on the tap. The hot water streams over my head as the cubicle becomes a sponge for my thoughts.

Thoughts of yesterday when I first met Naomi- thoughts of talking with her, thoughts of just sitting together in a peaceful silence, Katie forcing me to leave, the shock and relief of meeting her again, Naomi in my clothes, Naomi sleeping in my room, Naomi leaving me with no explanation. _Why would she do that? I don't understand._

I towel off and get myself ready, trying to make a greater effort in my appearance than usual. I walk over to the bench to find a paper bag containing a bacon roll still warm. I grin at the choice. _My favourite. _Katie may act like a total bitch sometimes... _Okay, most of the time._ But I know that deep down she cares, she is my twin after all.

I wander over and sit on the edge of Naomi's bed to eat. The scent of her perfume still lingering within the covers. _For all I know she could be straight, with a boyfriend to match. But something about her makes me want to know this girl. I have to try._

I shriek as I unlock the motel room door to find Katie standing there about to knock.

"There you are, finally!" Katie exclaims. "Come on, I met some people at the end of the block and we're going to play table tennis"

"Katie, no offence, but you're terrible at table tennis" I try and reason with her.

"Exactly why I need you on my team" She says, pulling me out the door. "Lets go have fun!"

"Let me just get my-" The door clicks shut, "Phone..." I trail off.

"It's fine, you'll be with me. Hurry up, they're waiting!" She calls, already a heard start in front of me.

I follow her towards a door with the title "Games Room" and we step inside.

"By the way" She whispers, before motioning me towards her new friends, "I'm proud of you for dressing like that without my help".

It's a half compliment, so I take it. "Thanks" I smile. She smiles back and starts to introduce me to everyone.

"This is my sister Emily" She motions her hand back towards me. I smile and do a slight wave, nervous around the large group of new people.

We play for a while and it turns out to be fun. It's only when Katie starts flirting with one of the opposing teams players that things go downhill, but that's just Katie. He briefly walks off to grab the ball and I mouth to Katie that me playing along obliviously is "making it up to her" from breakfast. She agrees reluctantly.

The afternoon moves onward and Katie and I end up joining a few of them for dinner. I drift in and out of conversation, Katie making up for my lack of talking. The bill comes and we all just put it on our room tab.

"Forty" Katie tells the woman at the counter and I nod for the same room. The other few friends walk up to the counter after us and Katie and I step to the side to wait.

"And what number are you boys?" The woman asks.

"Eighteen"

"Eighteen?" I blurt out to confirm.

"Yeah, why?" One of them asks.

"When did you arrive?" I question again.

"Uh, just this morning... Why?" A second answers, all eyes on me.

"Oh. It's nothing" Katie gives me a look of confusion as we say goodbye to them.

"What the fuck was that?" She snaps as we walk back to the room.

"I said it's nothing Katie, just drop it"

"Yeah but you probably made us both look stupid-"

"-Please?" I snap and she stays quiet.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She offers, as we step inside the room.

"Yeah" I reply quietly, "I know"

I walk over to finally pick up my phone. "Shit, four new messages" I mumble as Katie stands by the bench pouring drinks.

"Sorry" She replies, feeling guilty from not letting me check my phone earlier, "You're not usually that popular, that's all"

I roll my eyes at her, and click on the first message.

"Pandora" It reads:

'Hope you're having a super-duper  
time away Em! Tell Katie I say howdy  
doody. Tell me when you're back! :D'

I smile. "Panda says hi. Well, howdy doody actually" I tell Katie, glancing up at her as she hands me a drink. We clink our glasses together at nothing in particular.

"Why are you even friends with her?" Katie asks.

"She's nice Katie, unlike _someone_"

"Right, whatever, tell her I say hi back or something then" She says, flicking on the TV.

I decide to respond later and click on the second message. "Katie" it reads:

'Em, what the fuck, why aren't you awake yet?'

"You twat" I laugh at Katie, "Clearly I wasn't awake to answer you"

"Shut up! I didn't know what else to say okay" She hides a smile, trying to look preoccupied in the TV program. I know she's not really watching because I've never seen her interested in the world news in my entire life.

I click on message number three. "Unknown" it reads. _Who else would have my number?_

'Em, its Naomi. I found your number  
in your phone before I left, hope that  
was ok. Sorry for leaving like that- I  
didn't want mum to worry or Katie to  
freak out when she woke up. Thanks  
for everything. I had a good time.  
This is my number. N xx

"Em, what are you grinning at?" I feel Katie watching me as I ignore her.

"Unknown" the fourth message reads:

'Me again. You didn't reply and I realised  
how creepy that probably was of me to  
go through your phone. Im sorry, ok?  
I was out of ideas. If you don't want to  
talk again just don't reply and I'll stop  
bothering you... N'

My heart races and I can't text back fast enough.

_There is still a chance._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Once again, review and let me know what you thought/constructive criticism/opinions or just let me know you're still following along in this story :) go go go!**

**I actually planned on this chapter being different, it's funny how things change as you write... For the better though! **

**Next chapter will be up when I can in Naomi's POV, so stay tuned xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the alerts last chapter and to the people who reviewed! Hope you all had a good christmas/holidays and new year!  
This is Naomi's POV. Let me know what you think? :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

My heart races and I can't text back fast enough.

_There is still a chance._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I hear footsteps plodding up the staircase and quickly flick my lamp off, pull the covers over my face and close my eyes. My bedroom door creaks open.

"Naomi?" my mum whispers as I lay still, hoping she will leave. "Naomi, I know you're awake". Her voice is firm but at the same time compassionate.

"I'm tired mum, leave me alone" I mumble out from under the covers.

I hear her sigh, "I wish you would just talk to me". There is a long uncomfortable pause before the door finally clicks shut. This has been the repetitive nature of the past several hours.

I lay still for a few minutes after to make sure she's gone before pushing the covers off my face and sitting up against the bed-head.

I don't know why I'm feeling like this. What did I expect after I left this morning without saying anything, like her efforts meant nothing? As though the hours and hours of time we spent together yesterday and this morning were just a waste? Emily was so different to anyone I had met before. She was nothing but sweet and considerate from the moment I met her; sharing her lunch and letting me stay. It struck me you know, the way she was looking at me when I stepped into the bathroom, the way I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she searched for clothes and the way our hands lingered as they touched. Fucking hell, not that any of that matters now, I screwed everything up; Emily never replied.

My phone rings, abruptly snapping me out of my thoughts. My stomach flips. _Is it her? _"Effy" the caller ID reads as I pick up the phone. _Don't come across as disappointed Naomi, don't do it._

'Hi Eff' I try to sound cheerful.

'Hey, I heard you were back'

'Yeah this morning, sorry I hadn't called yet...' I trail off.

'Its fine' She pauses, 'Would it be alright if I stayed tonight?'

'Hmm. Well I don't know...' I tease, 'Of course, mother will be just as excited to see you'

'You can tell me all about the people you met on your _exciting_ weekend'

'How did you know I met someone?' I ask quickly before she ends the call.

'I said people Naomi, but now I know you met someone. You can tell me all about him then'

'Him?' I blurt out before I can stop myself.

'Oh, a her then?' I can feel Effy smirking through the phone.

'No I didn't mean-'

'-Be there in 10' She hangs up on me, before I can say another word. _Shit._

* * *

Effy knocks on the door a short while after. I hear mum answer the door pleasantly surprised to see her and they fall into discussion about god knows what as I wait upstairs. I hear my name being mentioned several times and roll my eyes. _Typical._

I hear more footsteps until my bedroom door flies open and Effy walks over and lies down on the bed next to me like it was her own bedroom. Her long brown hair is tied loosely into a ponytail, her eyes dark rimmed and smokey. She wears a grey tank top with track pants and still manages to look as great as ever. We lay silent for a few minutes before she speaks.

"God I thought I was the one who needed to get away but you're looking just as bad right now" She says as she turns her head to the side to face me, "If not worse"

I grunt. "What is it?" Effy questions, her eyes still watching me. I shake my head slowly.

"Naomi" She states. I screw my eyes closed pretending that I don't have to deal with the world at the moment.

"Naomi. It's me" She continues. I open my eyes and turn my head to match facing hers.

I sigh. "Yeah, you're right, sorry"

Her eyes just stare at me as though they're gazing into my soul. _I know I have to start talking but I don't know where to start. I'm terrible with feelings. Feelings are what fuck everything up._

Eff knows me well enough to realise this and instead starts for me. "You met someone"

"Yeah" I answer quietly as all of my stored mental images of Emily come flooding back to me. V_ibrant hair, soft raspy voice, cute button nose, the touch of her skin..._

"You met a girl?" I can't manage to decipher her expression or tone about this.

"No!" I snap in defence, sitting upright. _What would she think of me?_

_"No" I repeat when she doesn't take my reply as an answer._

"Right" She says simply, allowing for my thoughts to overload in the now present silence. Her facial expression is turning into the same smirk I could feel her making on the phone. _Fucking hell, she knows me too well sometimes. Well here goes nothing... __  
_

"Okay, okay, fuck, I met a girl! Is that want you wanted to hear? I met a girl and it confused and scared the hell out of me. Happy? Her hair, her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her thoughtfulness, everything about this girl was perfect. What made me feel like that? Fuck, I don't know. I don't even know if she has a girlfriend. Does any of that matter now? No. Because as always, I ruin everything. I always fucking-"

At this point in time I come to the realisation that my fuming has turned into sadness and my eyes begin to well up with tears against all of my fighting to not let it happen. I sniff, wiping my eyes as the tears keep flowing. Eff pulls me closer and wraps an arm around me. "Tell me the story" She says gently and I begin to retell my weekend from my soggy sandwich all the way up until now. She listens without any judgement, contributing a few words here and there, and it's in those moments when I wonder why I ever feared telling her in the first place. She was my best friend after all.

* * *

"Like a drink?" I ask Eff as we stand, leant against the kitchen bench. Mum and Kieran went out for the evening, leaving the house to Effy and I.

"Thought you would never ask" Effy grins as she watches me rummage through the alcohol cupboard. "Vodka?" Eff nods.

"You know..." She starts, as I pour the drinks. "I've been with a couple of girls over the years"

My mouth drops as I look up at her. "What! I can't believe in all the time we've known each other you've never told me that"

She just laughs and I soon join in. "Guess I was waiting for a perfect time such as this to share it" She says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Did you, I mean, did you like it?"

"Sure, it was nice... But cock is better" We fall into laughter again as I hand her a glass.

"Cheers" We clink our glasses together and start to drink.

"So how is life in the Stonem household?" I question, remembering why she asked to come over in the first place.

"Shitty" She pauses, "I think my mum is having an affair"

My eyes widen slightly, "Oh... Well that makes my problems sound pathetic". She shakes her head in response.

"You're always welcome here, you know that right? I promise you won't have to put up with my emotions every time you're over"

"Yeah, thanks" I smile, leaving the conversation there. Effy has never been one to want to talk about her problems for too long. When she does she'll bring it up, but right now a box of pizza and alcohol to drink the night away is looking like our top priority.

I'm pouring shots for round two when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Effy calls out already walking down the hallway, and I use the opportunity to run upstairs and clear some space on my floor.

I'm in the midst of fixing the covers on my bed when my phone beeps. _Ugh, probably mum again to let me know her plans for the rest of the night..._

I take my phone from my pocket and press open, catching a glimpse of the sender as the screen changes. _Emily._ My heart begins to pound through my chest as I attempt to mentally prepare myself for every outcome the message could say. _Naomi, pull yourself together. Jesus._

I take a deep breath, place my eyes onto the screen and begin to read:

'Hey Naomi, I'm so sorry this reply is  
late- phone wasn't with me all afternoon...

Eff reaches the top of the stairs. "Sorry I took ages, the delivery man was- " I flick my eyes towards her now standing in the doorway carrying a pizza box in one hand, drink in the other.

"-Wait!" I exclaim abruptly and continue the message before she has a chance to finish the sentence:

...Don't be silly! I'm very glad you took my  
number and I'd love to meet up sometime  
if that's okay with you? We can talk. Em xo'

"Naomi, what? Why are you grinning? ...How much did you drink while I was gone?"

"Not a drop, honest!" I beam back at her, taking the pizza box from her hand and swapping it with my phone.

A smile lingers over her lips. "That's great. I'm glad she replied"

"Yeah, you know, I have no idea what will happen from here, but I am too"

"Now come on lets eat, I'm starved!"

We finish the pizza and begin to drink the rest of the night away. But tonight there's a difference; the intention I have to stop before I get too drunk.

Because for once, I don't want to forget anything that I'm feeling right now.

* * *

**Thanks again to the person who beta read this for me and gives lovely reassurance!**

**I found this chapter necessary to start to make a progression in the story. Hope you didnt mind that there wasnt much naomily interaction.**

**They meet up next time so stick by! And don't forget to review and let me know if you're still following/thoughts/opinions/anything :)**


End file.
